Star Gazing
by Drass'ir Wyrda
Summary: Yang "found" a telescope and brings Blake along for the ride! Blake x Yang (Bumblebee) Feel free to review/ tell me what you think, they are always appreciated, good or bad!


**Author's Note: I have returned! Once again, thank you to all who reviewed my previous two stories, and feel free to review this one as well. It's just a little something I thought of while laying in bed one night, and since I've been so well received in the past, I've decided to write it and see what the worlds thinks! Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

"Look! There's Orion's Belt!" The sporadic blonde suddenly pointed up at a section of the night sky, containing three dim little stars gently shining in the distance.

"Orion's Belt is in the other direction." I absentmindedly turned the page of my latest read, not needing to look up to know that Yang's supposed constellation was not, in fact, the correct one.

"Huh?" Yang whipped around and scanned the sky before her, her yellow leather jacket elegantly flowing with her."Oh…" I glanced up from my book to see her lower her violet eyes, crestfallen, only to perk right back up a split second later. "Right…I knew that!"

"Sure you did." I smirked,returning to my book. We were currently camped out on a particularly soft patch of grass on the outskirts of Beacon. Atop this hill not only sat my teammate and I, but also a fairly cheap looking telescope that Yang had somehow...acquired. Come to think of it, she never actually filled me in on all the details.

"How come you're reading some boring old book? C'mon! The sky out here is awesome! Even if you don't know any constellations, it's still better than some tattered old textbook." She suddenly wrestled the novel from my grasp and tossed it out into the corn fields some meters to our left. My eyes widened and I started shouting at the rambunctious brawler.

"Hey! What the hell Yang! That was from the library, what am I going to tell that jerk librarian now?!" It was one thing to drag me out to some random plot of grass in the middle of the night, but entirely another to defile one of my books.

"Now you can actually enjoy tonight. Jeez, Blake, sometimes you gotta loosen up a bit, it's not good for your health." She flashed me a cocky smile. God, I hate her sometimes. But...she did have a point. Why not look at the sky? I'm already all the way out here, aren't I? So I calmed myself and opted instead to shift positions from lying on my back to sitting up beside Yang. We simply sat there, watching for a few minutes, talking about this and that. Yang treated the encounter as nothing out of the ordinary, just another talk between friends. It was for this reason that I was caught completely off guard when I felt something entwine within my fingers, clasping my left palm. I looked down and noticed Yang's rough, calloused fingers threaded through my own thin and deft ones. I brought my gaze back up to Yang, her eyes already directed at me. She gave me a small smile upon noticing my stare. Slowly, I returned the gesture, offering a light smile of my own.

Unsure as to why I smiled back, I turned the matter over in my mind. I had always admired Yang as a fighter and as a teammate, but had never considered us as more than friends. Why, then, did my heart feel as light as it did in that moment? Looking into Yang's pretty eyes, my own hand contained within hers, I wondered what our relationship was, and where it would go. Having never really felt intimately for another person, I was at a loss as to what I was experiencing in that moment. I had never been in a serious relationship. Not because nobody would have me, plenty asked, but because I had never felt a connection with someone else in the way I imagined a real relationship should contain.

But the subject was settled when, as I was mulling over these very thoughts in my head, Yang's lips crash upon my own, causing my golden eyes to virtually double in diameter. After recovering from the initial shock, I eagerly returned the kiss, turning towards Yang to give myself a better angle of attack. It was sweet and tasted vaguely of the cafeteria's lunch, but it was superb regardless, simply because it was Yang. The sheer pleasure that I was experiencing while my lips were hugging hers was indescribable. My heart jumped as I realized what Yang truly was to me. Though I hadn't realized it at the time, Yang was more than just any old passerby, more than a teammate or even a friend. Yang entered my life such a short time ago, and yet in that moment I felt as if life would not be the same were she not in it.

It was I who eventually broke the kiss, pulling out before I lost control of myself. By that time, however, my hands had already made their way to the small of her back and the back of her head. I slowly raised a hand and brushed a strand of Yang's golden mane from her eyes. Yang looked at me and smiled.

"Ever since I saw you that day, I have fantasized about those lips that so perfectly adorned your face. I imagined the moment I could finally make contact with them a thousand times over, each time increasing in pleasure. The real thing, however, hardly compares." I suppress a gasp of shock at Yang's sudden and unexpected romanticism. Since when could Yang come up with stuff like that? It sounded so romantic, so lovely as it flowed forth from her mouth, it sounded...familiar? Wait just a minute here...

"Which one?" I sighed in realization. Sometimes Yang could be so ridiculous…

"Chapter thirteen of 'To love an unknown'." Oh, it was _that_ one. Yeah, that about sums up Yang's inherent luck. "Not really my kind of read but it wasn't bad. _Especially_ the kinky bits." She gave me a wink and a carefree grin. I should have guessed the only way a person such as Yang could muster up some semblance of a romantic line was to copy one straight out of one of my favorite...uh, "romance" novels. Still, I smiled nonetheless. It was a noble effort on Yang's part, I'll give her that much.

"So, still mad about the book? Personally I find this to be _much_ more entertaining." A sly grin was all it took to make me sigh in defeat. I really could never win with her…

"I'll overlook it, this time."

"Good to hear it, kitty." I bristled at that "kitty" comment. She knows it bothers me and that's the exact reason as to why she does it. Yang noticed my discomfort in a heart beat, and had no hesitation in taking cruel advantage of it fully.

"What, cat got your tongue?" She really was pushing it this time... " _Purr_-haps you have some sort of rebuttal? Please, by all means, say anything you deem necessary to say, I insist." She gave me an overly-dramatic bow, sweeping her arm through the air in front of her and putting the other behind her back. The elegance of the motion was lost, however, due to her golden hair spilling over her head and face, obscuring the grin that had no doubt spread there by now.

I could have said something witty and won the verbal battle right there, but what with Yang trying so hard to have an effect on me, I decided to go with the more..._Yang_ approach.

" Ah! What was that for?!" Yang recoiled from the impact of my foot crashing down upon her toes. Maybe she's a bad influence, maybe not, but either way I'll have my fun one way or another. I gave her a devilish grin as I got up from the grass, leaving her to nurse her wound alone.

"I'm heading back to beacon, it's getting a bit too dark for my tastes. Be sure not to stay out too late, they close the gates in...oh, five minutes?" I took off towards the school walls,not daring to look behind me as I awaited Yang's inevitably explosive reaction.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, immediately rising from her position, being careful not to put too much pressure on her injured foot, and took off after me. "Get over here you scheming, diabolical woman!" I snickered to myself, the sight of Yang hobbling after me was just too funny. Some people might say I have no sense of humor. Those people are completely wrong, I just have very high standards. And I can personally confirm that Yang in that moment was just about as high as the bar is possibly able to go.

Which made it all the more unexpected when I suddenly toppled over, brought to the ground by the fearsome tackle Yang had just performed. The resulting position was myself lying atop a very disgruntled Yang with my head situated in her shoulder at just the right angle. I felt Yang's aura flare and the platform upon which I was situated grew even warmer than before. I suddenly felt drowsy, supposedly from the impromptu race in which we had both just participated. I yawned quietly as I felt Yang's arm snake it's way around my waist. I felt a blush appear on my face, but before I could voice my protests I heard a faint noise from below me. That crazy woman had fallen asleep, and with myself on top of her! As I awkwardly tried to shimmy out of her grasp the arm protectively placed around my waist tightened.

"No" Yang pouts in her newly-found sleep. Bad Kitty, stop it now." I sighed as I realized my situation.

_Well, I guess I'm sleeping below the stars tonight,_ I thought, snuggling up closer to the conventional heater that was Yang's body. I could hardly complain. After all, I could see Orion's Belt.

**Author's Note: So, what'd y'all think? I thought it to be a nice change from my initial publishing, _Changing Faces_, which was essentially depression incarnate. (Well, I guess that title goes to Angel Beats, but it's a close second.) Please leave any negative or positive thoughts in a review, I read them all and have the time of my life doing so. Thanks once more for reading, bye all!**


End file.
